What the world can do
by luvindrewfuller
Summary: Christopher Halliwell is working for his brother, the Source of all Evil, when a mysterious man from England shows up and forces the 14 yr old back to school. Nobody could have predicted what would happen next, and it was going to shock the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, yet another new story!!!!! But this one is actually planned out so...you know it might actually work out! (I've had this written for forever so figured I might as well post it given that I won't be posting anything else for a while...)_

**_IMPORTANT NOTE! - AFTER THIS ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE GOING ON HOLD UNTIL AROUND MID JUNE DUE TO EXAMS - AFTER THAT THEY WILL ALL BE RESUMED I PROMISE...THEY ARE NOT ABANDONED I WILL RETURN TO THEM!_**

......................................................

Christopher Halliwell stood gazing over the destruction with a small smile on his face, the witches, innocents and demons all lay broken and bloodied on the floor beneath him. He made his way over the bodies, not caring who he trod on headed for the black leather jacket he had spied earlier during the fight. The bottom of his black jeans were covered in blood that was slowing seeping further and further up and the soles of his trainers were full of it. He shrugged the black jacket off the corpse and pulled it on over his own black hoodie once again ignoring the blood. He grinned as the jacket slipped on easily, fitting him as if it had been tailor made. Casting one last look over the carnage behind him, the youngest surviving member of the Halliwell family flamed out, not giving a damn about exposing magic, hell if people hadn't realised by now that this was not run of the mill World War 2 style takeover then there really was no hope for the human race.

Just after he left a blonde haired three year old girl stirred shifting the body off the top of her, not yet old enough to realise that said body was a corpse and whimpered as her clearly broken wrist caught against the floor as she tried to sit up. A brown haired whitelighter orbed in in front of the girl, surveying the scene in shock and horror her feelings clearly evident on her face. She took hold of the girl's wrist allowing the healing glow to come. A few minutes later she was done and she pulled the girl into a tight embrace anxiously looking round for her parents. The whitelighter sighed as she spotted their corpses just a few feet away and pulled the three year old closer as if trying to cut her off from the world. She orbed off the girl still in her embrace trying to wipe the image of the girl's dead parents lying on the floor broken and lifeless, the girl clinging to her shirt like it was a lifeline; which at this point it was.

....

Christopher Halliwell arrived back in the Underworld a triumphant smile on his face as he waved his prize in his older brother's face. Wyatt sighed and swatted his brother who immediately put a fake look of hurt on his face and pouted, annoyed at having his moment of triumph wrecked.

"You're no fun anymore Wyatt." He moaned. "Good job I can entertain myself now."

"Congratulations Christopher." Wyatt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm so proud of you."

"I know you are Daddy." Chris shot back, determined to get his money's worth now he had his brother alone; plus he was still Wyatt's little brother and still loved annoying him.

"Careful Christopher." Wyatt said in a mock stern voice. "You wouldn't want me to have to cut out your tongue would you?"

"No. Then how would I annoy you?"

"That would be the point dear brother." Wyatt said laughing.

"Exactly, where would the fun in that be?" Chris replied, joining his brother in laughter.

Both of the boys were secretly glad they could still do this, no matter how much of America they had control of it was still good to mess about and have a laugh with each other; so long as it wasn't in front of any of their, as Chris liked to call them minions, or in Wyatt's terms lackeys. Either way neither of them could show any weakness in front of any of them; many demons were still jealous of how the two Halliwells had completely taken over the both the Underworld and the mortal world and, according to rumour, they were finally starting to dominate the astral plane too. Any sign of weakness could destroy what they had spent two years trying to create. A thud on the heavy wooden door interrupted the two boys who both immediately stopped laughing and Chris finally noticed the blood on the bottom of his jeans.

"Damn." He muttered. "That's the third pair this week."

"You shouldn't be so quick to go running through blood after a massacre then." Wyatt shot back as he sent the door flying open with a gesture from his fingers.

"I wanted the jacket!" Chris sent at his brother defensively.

"Whatever." Wyatt said turning his attention to the upper level demon that had just walked into the room. "Yes?"

"I just thought I should let you know that _she_ showed up again."

"I thought we'd told her to stop interfering?" Chris said to his brother.

"We did." Wyatt said through gritted teeth annoyance clear on his face. "What did she do?"

"Took a child." The demon said.

"I thought I told you to leave no survivors." Wyatt said to his brother glaring.

"I didn't! At the one you told me to go to; at the other though..." Chris trailed off looking uncomfortable at being thought incompetent instead of angry like he usually did. Maybe that would have something to do with _her _being involved.

"You know what I don't want to know." He turned back to the demon. "Despatch a squad, find the kid do whatever you want with her. Just make sure you get her too – but don't kill her, I don't think she learnt her lesson last time," He paused and added as an afterthought. "And I'm kind of looking forward to it."

The demon hurried off eager to get on with the task and not get in the way of the brothers.

"So. She's still trying to mess with us then?" Wyatt mused.

"I really did think that was obvious Wyatt." He rolled his eyes. "And you were saying I was the dumb one." He laughed.

Wyatt scowled. "Don't you have an elsewhere to be?"

"Yes." Chris said grinning. "But this is more fun."

Wyatt sent a book flying at his younger brother who, to Wyatt's annoyance, ducked so the book sailed harmlessly over his head. Chris smirked at how his brother had reacted, he may be the Source of all Evil but he was still an idiot. And a big one at that. The younger Halliwell flamed out headed back to the scene of his massacre to leave his calling card; just in case she came back. Which she would, of course she would. She was delusional, still thought that he wasn't completely gone, that he could be saved. Christopher Halliwell shook his head laughing at her stupidity. He dipped his fingers into the pool of blood covering the entire floor and started drawing on the wall. Licking his fingers clean once he was done Chris took a step back to admire his handiwork. He smiled, it was perfect; one of the best he'd ever done. He flamed back out, his only just dry jeans once again wet.

...

The brunette witch sat on his bed still clothed from head to toe in black, though now no longer in jeans. He played with a loose thread on his tracksuit bottoms bored. Christopher Halliwell was powerful and bored with a Halliwell temper, not the best of combinations under any circumstances but given that Christopher Halliwell had almost complete control of the Underworld and most of upside America; if he felt like it he could destroy half of that just for the sake of it.

Chris grabbed the closest book off of his bedside drawers and rolled onto his stomach opening the book to a random page and reading just for the sake of something to do. His eyes ran over the text written in an ancient demonic text that very few people nowadays could understand. He flipped the page continuing to read the, very, graphic torture methods listed inside; many long since lost. He barely glanced up as one of the 'minions' brought a tray of food in. He waved a hand in recognition and the demon bowed and hurried off, unwilling to be in the presence of the Dark Lord for any longer than necessary. The brunette stared at the tray already feeling sick at the thought of eating, his body was used to going long times without food when he went off to the astral plane or undercover in the resistance, and he'd only eaten earlier that day. He sighed and forced the food into his mouth desperately fighting the urge to throw it all up.

He finished, pushing the tray as far away from him as possible and grabbing his book once more. Half an hour later he closed it and, changing back into his jeans and grabbing his newly acquired leather jacket, sauntered through the Underworld until he once again came to his brother doing something that only Wyatt knew.

"Christopher." Wyatt said also dressed purely in black however his jeans weren't covered in blood and the leather jacket he was wearing hadn't been taken from a massacre victim. His blonde hair and blue eyes didn't seem to fit with the picture at all but somehow Wyatt had managed to take control of the entire Underworld; as well as most of America.

"Hello to you too brother." Chris said falling into step behind him.

"Am I to presume there is a purpose to this?" He said wondering why his brother was there, normally at this point he was refusing to eat not out and about chasing after him. Although sometimes it was both. "Did you eat."

"Yeah, barely and now I'm bored." Chris stated. "I'm also bored of the torture book, interesting though it is."

"The one in that dodgy ancient language?"

"Yes. And it's not dodgy, you just don't understand it." Chris said. "Although there was one method that looked extremely painful, I wanna try it out on her if they ever come back."

"Patience Christopher." Wyatt admonished. "It's only been a day."

"And that day has been one filled of boredom."

A demon coming the opposite way quickly slipped into a side cave lest he incur the wrath of the brothers. Wyatt smirked at the demon's obvious display of fear, purposely shooting him a glare as they walked past his hiding place causing the demon to tremor.

"You'd think being demons, they'd act a little bit more scary." Wyatt said to his brother deciding to change the subject, for no apparent reason.

"Hello! Have you seen yourself lately?" Chris asked, an expression of disbelief on his face. "You killed four demons yesterday just because you didn't like your food!"

"That was a good reason Christopher." He said smiling. "Anyway what was this torture method you want to try?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Chris said deliberately trying to annoy his brother, speeding off leaving Wyatt no choice but to run after him to catch up.

"Real mature Christopher."

"What can I say? I'm just a child at heart."

Wyatt smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair, the latter of the two immediately starting to protest and pull away, the other laughing as his younger brother tried to escape. A demon in front of the pair put that to a stop and both quickly regained composure, wiping the grins off their faces and attempting to look deadly serious.

"Sir, I thought you might like to know that we found the girl."

"And?" Chris asked his interest peaking.

"The girl is in the dungeons however _she_ has not been located." The demon said and would have been cowering if it were not for his fear of being called weak.

"Well find her!" Wyatt roared. "And give the girl to Christopher or else I think he'll end up blowing half of this place up out of boredom."

Chris grinned, an evil look in his eyes. Wyatt rolled his eyes at Chris' love and obsession for torture. Without a backwards glance Chris sped off heading for the dungeons, or torture chambers as Chris called them, mentally planning on the best way to get a scream out of the girl. Wyatt watched him go, swearing he could feel his brother's excitement and glee at having something to do. Mind you it wasn't a shock, Chris was often over reactive when he had something fun to do. As Chris himself had said he really was a child at heart, which would explain why, when Wyatt had sent him off on a massacre, Chris' face had lit up like a five year old who had been given a bag of sweets and told he could eat them all.

Christopher Halliwell stepped into the 'torture chamber' his face cool but his eyes full of excitement. The blonde haired three year old was chained to the wall, her clothes already ripped and stained with blood from Chris' earlier massacre, and probably some that came from the demons who went looking for her. Her eyes were full of fear and dread at what was going to happen, the clear cut crystal blue almost sharp enough to rival Wyatt's. Her pale pink top was missing a sleeve and she was shaking making the chains pinning her there rattle. He walked forwards slipping off his new leather jacket and pulling a sharp silver dagger out of his jeans; he stopped a few feet away from the girl and tested the blade against his finger, it immediately drew blood and he smiled. Perfect.

He stepped in front of the girl slowing drawing the blade across her cheek enjoying the moans of pain coming from the three year old. He wiped the blade clean on a small dark cloth he had pulled out of his pocket and slipped it back into his jeans watching the tears fall down the small child's face. His face was one of pure joy as he watched the three year old in pain, chained to the wall and struggling half from pain, half from fear and desperation. He sat there, perfectly still for five minutes watching the girl cry, almost pathetically in Chris' eyes, before once again pulling the dagger out of his jeans, this time though it wasn't a gentle cut, nothing like it.

Wyatt Halliwell stood listening to the tortured screams of the three year old girl and smiled.

A brunette whitelighter stood watching him, a single tear running down her cheek.

What on Earth had happened to the two of them that made them end up like this? What happened to the boys she used to know?

A tear ran down her other cheek.

God only knew.

She blinked, wiping away the tears.

But she was going to stop it. No matter what it took.

She wanted her brothers back.

...........................................

_So.........reviews please, first time I have tried anything like this so what's it like????????????????? If you don't like then blame the evil, and very persistent, plot bunnies that keep arriving in my house. I swear there's a whole network of tunnels down there full of them!!!! Lol This one will actually get to grow into a story rabbit though – I like it too much not to._

_Oh and the little kid was alone because well I don't know she just was so I could write the whole thing at the end. This is just to see what you think – I might not finish it because I have an a4 sheet of writing and this didn't even cover one line...will eventually be a Charmed/HP xover I have decided I like writing them..._

_Ldf x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, if this kinda chops and changes a bit its cause I wrote it in snatched moments...k? I'll rewrite it if it's really bad. But I was in the middle of exams etc...so I is sorry if its crappy –embarrassed look – but at least I got some of it written so it came out sooner..._

_Ldf x_

..........................................

"Christopher, I have a job for you." Wyatt announced spying his brother heading towards him, more than likely unintentionally but still, he was there and wanted so the great Lord Halliwell pounced knowing he probably wouldn't see his brother for the rest of the day without a major search and retrieve mission. And to be honest he could really do without having to organise those – Chris tended to kill half of the demons Wyatt sent after him.

"Since when have I listened to you? The only orders you give that are worth listening to are ones involving massacres, and they don't come very often." Chris scowled slightly; he really wanted more of those sort of jobs, but he got them once a fortnight at best. Unless he went and did one himself but one of the minions generally let Wyatt know and it was thwarted before he'd even left the Underworld.

"If you do this I'll let you go kill a bunch of school kids." Wyatt said sighing with boredom as Chris repeated his argument, for the third time that day. Looking at his brother's face after he suggested it Wyatt was rather tempted to take the offer back, it was rather unnerving how Chris' eyes lit up at the very thought of even a small massacre, and to be perfectly honest it rather scared him, and he was supposed to be the source of all evil.

"Really?" Chris said, perking up some. He was still wearing the stolen leather jacket Wyatt noted, though why Christopher had decided that today had to be the one day he didn't wear a black shirt was beyond him. Did the boy have any idea how important his image was in this place? Coming from the Warren line, infamous (among demons and warlocks anyway, to the rest of the good magical community they were just famous) for being the champions of good, and he decides to wear something that bright and, Wyatt shuddered, 'good' looking. Wyatt seriously doubted the intelligence of his younger brother at times, this being one of them.

"Yes." Wyatt groaned rubbing his temples. "Care to tell me why you are wearing that?" He waved a hand towards Chris' lime green shirt bearing the slogan 'Shut Up!' in bold black letters across the chest.

Chris shrugged grinning, infuriating Wyatt no end. "Felt like it. Problem?" He asked innocently, smirking slightly at the look of disgust on his brother's face.

"Just change before you go out, k?" Wyatt said, already knowing that it was a fight he was never going to win – Chris was too stubborn for his own good; aka there was no way Chris was going to change his shirt for anything or anyone.

"Sure!" Chris called over his shoulder as he started skipping off. "I'll change it, at some point, maybe, in the distant future, possibly, if I can be bothered –"

"I get the point! Now shut up!" Wyatt yelled after him cutting off his brother's tirade.

"-quite possibly tomorrow, could be the day after, depends when it gets too bloody-"

"SHUT UP!" Wyatt roared.

"-although it may have to wait until Friday, I'm fully booked until then-"

"CHRISTOPHER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SAY YOU CAN'T GO AT ALL – I WILL NOT HESITATE TO GROUND YOU!"

"When has that ever worked??? Even mom never managed it – I'd like to see you try!" Chris laughed.

Wyatt ran a hand through his dark blonde curls and groaned. Screw demons and the resistance; his brother was going to be the death of him.

.............................

"You're sure this will work?"

"It's the last idea I've got, if this doesn't then that's it, the world will be officially doomed." Mel cracked a half smile, America had already fallen and it wasn't going to be long before the rest of the world followed – no way was Wyatt going to be content with just one continent. Hell, Mel doubted if he'd be happy with just the world.

"And it isn't already?" Paige's sarcastic voice cut through Mel's thoughts bringing her back down to reality.

"It has a chance, if we can get Chris back. He's the second most powerful magical being on the planet. With him the Resistance has at least half a chance of defeating Wyatt." Mel ran a hand through her already messy hair and groaned. "If Chris cooperates anyway, you know what he's like."

"Well I'll go talk to him, but I can't do much more – if he won't take Chris in then..."

"I know." Mel said frustrated. "But I have to try don't I?" She grabbed hold of a lock of hair and started twisting it around her finger, she always did when she was nervous – Chris had bought her a pair of curling tongs for her birthday one time, said that now she could stop trying to curl her hair with her finger; that of course was before she died and him and Wyatt went dark.

"I know sweetie, I'll let you know K?" Paige said pulling Mel's hand out of her hair and squeezing it. "I'll blackmail the old coot if I have to, though he sees so much good in people I doubt I'll have much of a problem with him." Paige let out a strained laugh in an attempt to comfort her niece, Mel shook her head slightly a sad smile creeping across her face; no amount of joking could change how desperate the situation had gotten. Though Mel did give her Aunt points for trying.

Mel hugged her Aunt and nodded just as the first tears escaped her eyes. Paige squeezed her tightly then orbed out. Mel wiped the tears off her face harshly and orbed towards one of her charges, probably another victim of one of Chris' massacres. If Chris carried on with them then there was going to be no one left to save, if Paige couldn't persuade Dumbledore to take Chris in at his school...Mel shook her head nor even wanting to think about it – Paige had to manage getting Chris into that school.

..............................

Dumbledore greeted all his staff warmly, infuriating many with the damn twinkle in his eye. Severus especially sat with a sour expression on his face due to Albus' insistence that nobody should know what was going on until the person in question showed up – and that was proving to be taking a while. Dumbledore just sat there sucking on a lemon drop eyes twinkling merrily while the staff around him grew more and more frustrated. Finally Dumbledore stood up.

"Well, we have a new student from America, a Wiccan, and I believe that if his Aunt and sister have managed it he will be arriving here shortly. I must warn you however that young Christopher has been fighting a war for years and is quite firmly planted on the side of evil. Well let's just say he doesn't want to be here, so, lemon drop anyone?"

"Albus," Minerva interrupted, "are you seriously suggesting that we take this boy into a school full of, against his brand of magic, defenceless students?"

"Yes, his Aunt and sister both believe he can be saved and I am inclined to agree with them." Dumbledore smiled and popped another lemon drop in his mouth, "Now, any further questions or shall I get on to the business of his schooling?"

After nobody interjected Albus carried on in his explanation eyes twinkling till the sound of orbs and a lot of screaming interrupted him, "Ah, I believe he has arrived – I did mention he was evil and didn't want to be here right?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I DON'T BELONG HERE! HOW MUCH SHIT IS IN YOUR BRAIN? I DO NOT FUCKING NEED TO GO TO FUCKING SCHOOL! I AM FINE FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I AM NOT IN NEED OF SAVING! GET THAT SHIT OUT OF YOUR HEAD! I. AM. FINE. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE AND LET ME GO!"

Many of the staff paled as they heard the 14 year old's rather dramatic arrival. Dumbledore merely walked to the door and helped Paige and Mel drag the struggling, still screaming, teenager in.

"Paige, and you must be Mel. I am to presume this is Christopher?"

Mel nodded stiffly, ducking wildly trying to avoid her brother's punches. Snape lazily flicked his wand towards him murmuring "Petrificus Totalus" under his breath freezing the teen and causing the two females to sigh with relief.

"Right then," Paige said brightly, "I have to go, Mel you've put the wards up right?"

"Apart from the orbing one yeah – how do we plan on doing that one when it's our only way of getting out of here?"

"Walk down to the gate afterwards, once you go out of them the wards fail."

Mel nodded, Paige gave her a brief hug and orbed out. Taking a deep breath Mel turned towards the crowd of expectant faces and began explaining. Some of the teachers looked resigned; they were in for a long night.

............................................

Wyatt glared menacingly at the cowering demon stood before him, said demon being the one burdened with the unfortunate task of telling his lordship that his lordship's brother had been taken and could not be sensed, said demon also being currently petrified and wondering how painful his death would be. Currently Wyatt was calculating whether using up the amount of energy it would take to kill the demon was worth it or not, he was verging on not bothering and letting Chris torture him, but of course there was no Chris so no master torturer so that plan was dead before it was even born. The other option would be to give him to new recruits for target practice; he had been told that that could end up being extremely unpleasant and painful depending on how skilled the recruits actually were.

Leaning back in a futile attempt to become more comfortable, he really needed to remodel these damn thrones – whoever came up with them should die a slow and painful death in Wyatt's opinion they were so uncomfortable – he lazily issued an order to one of his guards who dragged off the pleading demon as Wyatt decided to give sensing his brother another go. It had proved to be a futile task the first few times he had given it a shot, but things change...just never when they needed to.

"Excuse me, um, Sire, it appears that there were a certain two females involved in the taking of your brother, only one of whom has returned Up There." A particularly nasty looking demon said, gazing at the floor as he dropped to one knee in front of Wyatt. "It was an intercontinental orb though, they set off the alarms."

"Search anywhere you can, focus on Europe for now, Chris knows God knows how many languages he could get by anywhere practically. If the place is warded storm it, and he will be brought back within a week – alive. Is that clear?" The last part was ground out through gritted teeth prompting the demon to hurriedly reply in the affirmative before backing out of the room as fast as possible.

.......................................

Chris woke up strapped to a bed in a cold white room, glancing around he saw an old frail man with a long silver beard sat in the chair next to him smiling contentedly.

"You wanna tell me what the fuck I'm doing here?"

"Going to school, as I am sure you are aware the law states that any magical person under the age of 17 must receive some form of education as dictated by their legal guardian – in this case your whitelighter, she was removed of course after you turned dark but still, you have no relatives who are legally alive so the matter of your education fell to her; she decided that you should be here – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Again what the fuck am I doing here? I'll go to Magic School in America if I have to, just let me get the hell out of here!"

Dumbledore's eyes merely started twinkling as Chris attempted to break free of the bindings holding him to the bed.

"Unfortunately Christopher those bindings were spelled by your sister you don't really have any chance at getting out of them," Dumbledore paused and looked over at the still struggling Chris, "unless of course you agree to go to school here and be sorted accordingly."

"Fat chance old man, I got an Underworld to help rule. You know, demons to see, people to kill. You wanna let me go or am I gonna have to burn this place down to prove a point?"

"Your powers are bound so your Aunt says, or some of them are – I believe you can still cast spells and the like but your active ones are down. So therefore you really have no choice but to take me up on this offer, it is either her or Azkaban."

"I'll take Azkaban." Chris threw in. "Better than a ruddy school, never been to school since I was 11 don't fancy starting again now." He scowled continuing to try and rip himself free from the white bindings pinning him to the bed; so far all he'd succeeded in doing was rubbing the skin on his wrists raw and causing himself a lot of pain. Not really what he'd planned when he woke up that morning.

Dumbledore stood up slowly pausing only to grab a lemon drop from the dish on the table beside it. "Well I shall see you once you have changed your mind; I'll have a house elf bring you food. Good day Christopher."

"My name isn't Christopher! I am only Christopher to those who I give permission to; I don't recall giving you said permission."

"Very well Christ-Chris, if you change your mind let me know."

Dumbledore strode out of the room pointedly ignoring the curses coming from the 14 year old. Chris merely continued trying to rip himself free and persuade the old coot to let him go, needless to say it was a futile task. Chris eventually gave up and slumped onto the pillows groaning, well at least no one was making him eat.

"Master Christopher sir, Dobby is bringing you food."

Chris banged his head against the headboard – so much for that blessing.

..............................................

_Tell me honestly if it's worse than the first one...I was in the middle of GCSE revision when I wrote most of it and have decided to post it before I chicken out and rewrite the whole thing keeping you waiting for another month..._

_Ldf x_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! This is currently my favourite fic, so it theoretically should get updated faster...theoretically...especially since 3 of my fics are now close to finishing! Woot! Anyway...next chapter ____ Also theoretically this should be the best but I'll leave that up to you to decide. _

_I'm setting this in 5__th__ year cos I want Voldemort and he's not technically alive again until then, and I know Chris is only 14 in this fic but Dumbledore is a meddling old coot so he'll do whatever he wants with Chris and anyone else's opinions can be damned :P_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially because Chris being like this is new to me and I'm not sure if I'm writing him well to any degree so thanks!_

...........................................

Snape scowled as he sat in the corner of the headmaster's ridiculously _bright _office for yet another staff meeting. Since when had there been more than one of those a term? More to the point since when was the meddling old coot ever late for one of the damn things? The faculty around him had tried to engage him in conversation but being the snarky git that he was he had brushed each and every one of them off, staff meetings were painful enough as it was he did not need to hear the latest gossip that the women were currently talking about thank you very much. The door swinging open brought all conversation to a halt.

"Finally," the potions master breathed as he looked across and saw the headmaster arriving. Unfortunately behind said headmaster was one Christopher Halliwell closely trailed by the two whitelighters that had dropped him off, Snape couldn't remember their names for the life of him but to be perfectly honest he didn't exactly care.

As the staff started murmuring amongst themselves, the black haired man watched the teen who gazed impassively at them all. Had he eaten at all in the past week? Considering the size of the teen Snape doubted it, he'd been small to begin with, now he was practically skeletal. As he watched the teen was pushed down onto a chair and apparently held there by a sticking charm, well he didn't seem to be trying to escape...yet. The two females stood either side of him in a position that bitterly reminded the potions master of his experience in court after being convicted as a Death Eater.

As if thinking the words had reminded the Dark Lord he had followers the mark on Severus' arm began to burn. An involuntary gasp escaped the pale man's mouth as the sudden pain caught him unawares. He glanced towards the headmaster who gave his consent for the man to leave, as he opened the door the 14 year old spoke with a voice so cold it chilled even Severus, the hardened Death Eater used to the voice of his Lord.

"Give a message to your master. Tell him midnight, Bay Bridge. Lord Halliwell requests a meeting."

"Anything else?" The man asked sarcastically, unfortunately Chris seemed to ignore it and take the question literally.

"Come here."

Not wishing to defy the teen Severus moved back towards the 14 year old who was currently ripping his arm free of whatever was holding it to the chair, ripping the sleeve in the process. Plucking the black material from its home on the side of the chair the brunette held it out to the Potions Master.

"Give him that, and tell him to give it to my brother when he sees him. I'll know if you don't Severus, being powerful has its advantages," Severus just stood there in shock, "you can go!" the teen casually waved a hand effectively dismissing the older man without a second thought. The rest of the faculty just stared at the teen. "Oh for fucks sake!" He looked up at his 'guards'. "Take me back now, I'm done."

Unwilling to have the brunette in the room much longer lest he get himself kicked out Mel and Paige hurriedly pulled the teen back to his room, where they promptly bound him to his bed again before leaving. Paige daring to lay a kiss on his forehead, Chris just looked at her in disdain. Sighing Paige followed her niece out of the room locking the door behind them.

..........................

"My Lord." Severus knelt on the ground as he spoke, instinctively reinforcing his occlumentic barriers as he did so.

"You may get up Snape," The cold voice belonging to Voldemort spoke, although Snape now found that the coldness and fear projected from it paled in comparison to the 14 year old he had left behind in Dumbledore's office.

"Excuse me my Lord but I have been given a message to pass on," Severus paused waiting for the slight inclination of the Dark Lord's head that would allow him to continue, "midnight, Bay Bridge, Lord Halliwell, oh and you are to give him this – it's from his brother." Snape pulled the piece of black material out of his pocket and handed it to Voldemort.

"Very well Severus, now back to your place, we have important business to discuss, but before that...Crucio!"

Snape dropped to the floor in agony, body convulsing, the rest of the Death Eaters merely watched thanking God that it was not them. 30 seconds after the spell had been cast the man was finally released to return to the circle, muscles protesting every movement. Taking his place beside Lucius, Severus stood and listened to the Dark Lord mentally preparing himself for a long night.

.................................

"Albus, are you seriously suggesting that we allow that boy into the student population?" McGonagall voiced the question many of the staff were currently thinking, "Surely it would be in the best interests of everyone else if he was left to do what he wishes to in America?"

"Everyone's best interests but his, and that reason Minerva is exactly why I believe he needs to be here." Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as he sucked on a lemon drop, the rest of the staff had politely declined when he had asked something Dumbledore had never managed to understand, why on Earth was he the only person who appeared to like them? They were some of the best sweets ever invented, however, as stated, the rest of the staff seemed inclined to disagree with that fact.

"But surely this is an unnecessary risk? What with You Know Who at large again, surely we want to protect the school from those who follow the dark not allow them into the school? Explain yourself Albus because I am failing to see how this is in anyone's best interests, including his, you saw it in him, he is never going to come back to the light!"

"Perhaps," Albus said nonchalantly, "Or he could perhaps become the greatest weapon our side has. Either way at least the boy will be safe from the constant fighting he is currently subjected to, he has 3 years of compulsory education here, 4 if he chooses to complete his 7th as well, I am fairly certain it will be possible to get him to at least question his actions, at best convert him. Now, the matter is closed, Christopher Halliwell is joining this school as soon as he sees fit to join us."

"But Albus-"

"Please, Minerva, no questions, that is what is going to happen. Now onto the matter of his schooling as we failed to discuss this at our last meeting, any suggestions? I have been informed that he has a particular aptitude for potions and curses-"

"What year is he going into?"

"5th, slightly too young for the year group but I do have hopes that our resident Golden Trio will have a positive influence on him, after all, he is still young, only 14 however hard that may be to believe, and I would take a guess at the boy being far beyond his years in any case."

Some of the staff shifted uncomfortably at the thought of being terrified by a fourteen year old, admittedly a very dark, evil 14 year old, but still a 14 year old boy. Dumbledore's eyes merely twinkled merrily as he watched those who were shifting, and almost laughed.

"As I was saying, the boy is apparently rather good at potions and curses, and he is to take all of the core subjects. There is still the problem of his electives, unsurprisingly I believe that there is no point placing him in Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, therefore I believe that our best bet would be to place him in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

The teachers of those two subjects vehemently shook their heads and started spouting off rather long lists of reasons why the boy should not be in their class, generally revolving around the subject of dangerous in one form or another. The three teachers who had been excluded from having to deal with the 14 year old had let out breaths they weren't aware they'd been holding and tried to support the headmaster in pushing the boy into Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

Dumbledore stood up, adjusting his staple purple robes around him as he did so and told the staff that the meeting was over effectively closing the topic and leaving two fuming professors and 3 who were mentally cheering their good luck.

Just before he left the room the old man spoke once more,

"Oh and timetables have been delivered to your offices, there is no room for adjustments so deal with your groupings how you see fit but the timetable will not be changed. Someone please tell Severus this fact please as I am going to be met by a fuming potions master when he sees his and I would rather not deal with two angry people who know some very dark curses thank you very much."

With that he swept from the room and headed towards the room of one Christopher Halliwell for another attempt at convincing the teen to join the rest of the student population in 3 days time.

...................................................

Lord Halliwell was sat facing a group of terrified demons, the group who he had sent searching for his brother, the group which were also failing the given task. Two minutes later the oldest surviving Halliwell was sat facing a room full of piles of ash, the blonde glanced at his watch then orbed to the Bay Bridge. If Chris had succeeded in the task he was on before disappearing Britain's resident Dark Lord was meeting him there, if he had failed then Britain's resident Dark Lord would be subject to an unannounced visit from the Source. Voldemort had better hope that Chris had gotten his message through.

When he reformed on the bridge he was pleasantly surprised to see that Christopher had managed, despite the interference. None of this was shown on his face of course; the only acknowledgement the blonde gave the other man standing there was a curt nod, surreptitiously taking in the snake like man's appearance. 5 minutes later, the pale skinned man had clearly grown uncomfortable and broke the silence.

"Your brother told me you'd be here, and to give you this."

Wyatt accepted the piece of black fabric cautiously, checking for any obvious curses, finding none he put it in his pocket and signalled for the other man to continue.

"I don't know where he is, but I would presume the meddling old coot has him in school given that it was Severus that gave me this, and the message. Apparently he has been putting the old man through hell."

Wyatt smirked for the briefest of seconds before wiping his face of any emotion, good old Christopher; he always was good at raising hell.

"I believe you wished to discuss an alliance of some sort?" Voldemort queried.

Wyatt paused a moment before replying.

"I suppose you could call it that, I am rather interested in your plans for the UK and in a sort of you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours type of deal; at least for the foreseeable future."

Unfortunately the muggle saying was lost on the Dark Lord, having never heard it in his youth and then completely shying away from anything remotely muggle since.

"Meaning what?" He prompted.

Wyatt looked at the man like he was an idiot and continued.

"Meaning, if you require I will send some of my forces to help you achieve your goals, in return you will loan me some of your own to help me gain control of South America and Canada. That is of course if you agree, and I deem your plans worthy of my help."

Tom merely looked thoughtful, the forces could be useful in storming Hogwarts and giving him a much higher chance of killing the brat; however, deals with people more powerful than him were dangerous, it would be rather easy to fall into the role of subordinate rather than equal. The benefits however would greatly outweigh that problem, if and when it ever arose. After all, he would finally have control of all of the British magical community, and with that strength behind him...well if necessary he could take over Lord Halliwell.

"I accept."

"Excellent, I shall contact you at a later date regarding our arrangement, and tell my brother, tell my brother that he is to do everything in his power to keep himself alive – except selling his soul. If he is at this school of yours then tell him to do what they say, I doubt they'll kill him but you never know; he may learn something from them. A slight chance but there is still a chance. Until we meet again."

Voldemort nodded and then apparated back to the UK, mind mulling over the events of the past half hour, somehow he'd expected the American Dark Lord to look a little more, well dark, not some blonde haired, blue eyed 16 year old like the man actually was. Then again, he obviously had a lot of power and was quite clearly dark, presumably the look was just a fashion statement more than a testimony to his alliance. Whatever the case if the teen could help him get rid of the Potter brat then he wasn't complaining. Especially not in light of the current situation with the Order of the Bloody Phoenix.

..............................................

"I met with the Dark Lord again last night Mr Halliwell, he gave me a message from your brother."

"Oh yeah? And that would be what?"

"That you are to do whatever it takes to stay alive, which would I might add include not pissing certain people off, and to attempt to learn something while you are here."

Chris grinned and Severus immediately started worrying.

"Well then, I suppose I better show Hogwarts what it's like to live with a Halliwell."

.................................................

_Finished...written faster than the first past as well!_

_Ldf x_


	4. Chapter 4

_God it seems like it's been ages since I've written/updated this fic! Is it that long??? I can't remember...upside I've finished loads of my fics now and discounting sequels for those I only have this and my latest crossover so...oh yeah and given that its 5__th__ year I get UMBRIDGE!!! She's not been included yet (oops) but I'm saying she was late to Hogwarts and only arrived the day before the feast so doesn't yet know about Chris..._

_Ps. To anyone who reads False Prophecy sorry but I'm taking it down and rewriting it because it REALLY needs a makeover and with what I've got already that's gonna be impossible. The 1__st__ chapter is staying and the pranks will appear but more spread out..._

..................................................

Severus Snape sat in Dumbledore's ridiculously bright office for the 3rd time that week, once again declining the offer of one of Albus' damn lemon drops.

"As I was saying, it appears that Wyatt has a rather large amount of influence over young Christopher's decisions and morals. It has also arisen that Christopher will be joining the students in September due to be his brother's request to 'try and learn something while he was here'."

"Indeed it does Severus, perhaps you could bring him up here to be sorted. I would guess he does not want the attention of being sorted with the first years."

"On the contrary Albus. I can assure you I very much do want the attention."

Snape turned round in surprise, he wasn't aware that the boy had been released. Chris smirked and turned his attention back to the headmaster his cold voice once again cutting through the silence.

"There are a few conditions to my becoming a student at this establishment of learning. I _will not _wear a cape. You quite simply look ridiculous and I have no desire to do so, and of course as previously stated I love attention. If I find a class boring, I _will _drop it. No amount of persuading will persuade me to take it up again. And finally, I am certainly _not _sleeping with any of your students, I sleep and dine alone."

Chris raised an eyebrow in challenge, daring Dumbledore to forbid him any of these requests. Dumbledore looked at him over the top of his half moon spectacles and looked at the young boy with what could only be described as sadness gracing his features.

"Unfortunately my dear boy that would render you a guest and not a student. However, I am sure we can do something to give you some semblance of being alone while you sleep. Severus, I'm sure you wouldn't mind erecting some wards for young Chris here after we discover where he shall be placed."

Dumbledore's request was more of an order and Snape nodded stiffly and swept out of the room his robes billowing behind him. Chris took the chair the man had recently vacated and sat in it, legs over one arm and his back leaning against the other. He regarded Dumbledore's clothing with disdain and looked around the office not even bothering to fake interest in the various trinkets scattered about. The two sat in silence until a knock on the door interrupted them. Chris barely reacted, instead deciding to stare at his fingernails. A creak from the chair was the only indication that Albus had left his seat, another less audible creak showed the door being opened.

"Ah, Madam Umbridge. The Minister told me you'd be arriving today. Would you care for a seat?" Dumbledore's voice was unbearably pleasant for the 14 year old who had sensed something off about the woman the second the door had opened.

"Got any Blood Quills on you Dolores?" Chris spoke up, turned out his aunt had neglected the spell somewhat – well that or his empathy and telepathy hadn't bowed to the bindings his aunt had placed o his powers. He carried on without really debating the matter; all that really mattered was that he had them. "Ooh, I know, you've got them stashed in your office. Carry on your discussion with Albus, I'll be taking my leave. Demons to see and people to kill and all that jazz."

Umbridge's mouth became strangely fish like as she comprehended what the teen had just said. She turned round with an indignant snort only to see that the boy had left. Albus steered her away from any sort of retort by offering her a lemon drop, unsurprisingly she declined and started to give Dumbledore an abridged version of the speech she planned to make at the Welcome Feast tomorrow. She was definitely going to need the staff on board to deal with that boy. Hogwarts had certainly gone downhill since she was last here, a student here during the summer holidays! Such a thing was forbidden! The Minister was going to be very interested in her initial report of the state of Hogwarts.

....................................................

Christopher Halliwell was wandering around Hogwarts, bored. Bad things tended to happen when Chris was bored. Bored was not a good frame of mind when Christopher Halliwell was involved, especially with no demons/people/miscellaneous creatures to kill and/or torture. Luckily for Dumbledore no students were in school, otherwise they might not have survived the remaining 24 hours until Chris had something to do. He'd probed at the walls slightly with his empathy and discovered that even if he had his powers there was no way he'd be able to orb, flame, shimmer or any form of transportation he could dream up out of here.

"Thanks Paige." He muttered scowling up at the ceiling. A familiar tinkling echoed in his head coming as a shock to the teen who hadn't heard it since he was 12 and weak, still sticking to the family's tradition of fighting evil. Still scowling he continued walking around the school surveying everything with a casual disinterest a testing out his telepathy on the ghosts – not an experience he cared to repeat.

During all of this he was oblivious to Dolores Umbridge's rather entertaining rant. The woman had decided to treat Albus to a spiel on how the breaking of school policy, such as allowing a student in the school over the summer, should not happen and would not be condoned by the ministry no matter what the circumstances. Throughout her speech Albus merely smiled contentedly sucking on a lemon drop, occasionally pausing to unwrap another and place it in his mouth. Umbridge was trying to hold back her fury at the Headmaster's casual attitude towards discipline and the school policy in general, she contented herself with the fact that so long as she had her way he wasn't going to be in charge much longer and therefore she had no real reason to worry.

A few hours later Dolores Umbridge was sat in her sitting room ready to retire for the night, unfortunately for her a certain Christopher Halliwell wasn't big on sleep and was still wandering the castle halls. Well not so much wandering anymore as sitting right outside Umbridge's rooms, _accidentally _banging on the door with his foot as he hummed along to a song. A rather peeved off woman with her hair in rollers opened her door at the insistent banging and took in the boy. He was in, if she was correct, blood stained black jeans, black converse, also stained, a lime green t-shirt, thankfully not stained, and a black zip up hoodie. Not sure if she'd ever heard his name at any point today she settled for a rather vague term to get his attention instead.

"Boy, I do believe that you should be in your dormitory," She was about to continue when she noticed that the boy wasn't even paying attention, she gave an indignant snort and the boy looked up at her, cold green eyes just showing through the brunette hair falling in his face. Not to be deterred by the obviously rather dark nature of the, 16, 17 year old? She continued oblivious to the rather amused smirk playing across the boy's face.

"Dolores, much as this chat has been interesting I really need to get going, see you in classes my dear."

Chris sauntered off, not particularly caring about the reproachful look Umbridge was sending after his retreating figure. He was more interested in what to do with the rather interesting information he'd stolen from her mind. The Minister was scared of Dumbledore, well let's give him a reason to be scared. This hellish school had just gotten slightly more interesting.

.......................................

Wyatt Halliwell had, after threatening a few people, demons and miscellaneous creatures, managed to get hold of a rather large, thick file about this Hogwarts place his dear Aunt had seen fit to force Chris into. Reading through it so far the only fact Wyatt had gained was that it was run by a meddling old coot and educated magical Britain, stick users it would appear, apparently wandless magic was rare over there. Glancing down at the next page he started to read.

'_Currently Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the British magical world due to Albus Dumbledore's presence in the building, the only person Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) ever feared. It is the 3__rd__ highest ranked institute of magical learning in the world, and the best in the world for wand wielding magic. The school was built by four founders, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff, their legacy lives on in the naming of the houses students reside in.'_

Wyatt quickly grew bored with the information and decided it would probably be easier just to ask dear old Tom about the place. He was one of those wand wielding British wizards wasn't he? Surely he'd know something about that damn school. He threw the file into the air and with a quick flick of his hands it was incinerated, joining the demon ash on the floor. Wyatt made a mental not to have one of the demons clean that up. It was a rather pointless endeavour given that within a week the floor would be covered again but the demons did need something to do, and making Wyatt's life slightly more comfortable was top of that list. Unless Paige or Mel showed up, then no one was allowed to do anything else. That was currently the state of affairs but he could spare one demon for an hour to clean the floor, and deliver a load of stuff to Tom to pass on to Chris. Although he did need something to do to alleviate some of his boredom...maybe he would pay Tom a visit, it couldn't hurt.

......................................

Voldemort had just dismissed his Death Eaters, rather pleased at how many times he had managed to crucio them, when the blonde haired Source appeared in front of him.

"Good evening Tom, I have a small favour to ask of you. I need you to summon the man who gave you my brother's message, I need him to pass on some items I believe Christopher may find useful. An while we wait I would rather like you to tell me more about this Hogwarts. From what I've heard two of your greatest enemies happen to be there."

Voldemort had stiffened slightly at the mention of Harry and Dumbledore, not a fact Wyatt missed.

"Severus is on his way, he can deliver anything you wish to your brother, however the old coot will remove any article of dark magic from his possession the second even a whisper of its existence reaches his ears."

"No matter, I have cloaking spells far beyond his power, besides I do not plan on sending him anything too dark, Christopher is rather scary when he is allowed to play with anything dark. Almost like a child at Christmas. So about this Hogwarts?"

.............................................

Christopher returned to his rooms to find a parcel placed on his bed. He flopped onto his bed and picked it up, the label merely said 'Have fun' so Chris did so, ripping open the packaging without a second thought. Inside was one of those stick things everyone had been using, yet another pair of black jeans although Chris was becoming rather attached to the blood stained ones he was wearing, and a rather nice black jacket. He threw the box on the floor and a pair of converse fell out, shrugging he pulled them on, the whole box had probably been under some sort of time delay spell. He didn't doubt that Wyatt knew about all the 3,000 wards around the place, it would explain why he hadn't just flamed them over.

He lay on his bed and contemplated the events that had led to his going back to school, in Britain of all places, with a wand wielding maniac for a headmaster, and a bunch of annoying school kids with no idea about the real world for company. Maybe staying in his room was going to be the best plan, although 3 years in one room didn't sound all that fun. Maybe he should just scare the crap out of everyone so they'd leave him alone for the hellish eternity he was forced to spend here. That could be fun.

......................................

_Not as long as normal I don't think so sorry about that ___

_Ldf x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey...so I'm back from Egypt but I'm sorry to say what with going back to school in less than a week updates will continue to be rather sporadic – basically they'll be up whenever the hell I have time to write in between my 13 or so GCSE courses, my 2 AS courses and rugby. The next two years are not going to be fun..._

.....................................

Once again the staff of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry were gathered in their headmaster's office discussing one Christopher Halliwell. The boy in question didn't appear to paying any attention to the proceedings and was merelystudying his fingernails with a casual disinterest. Albus was, as ever, sucking on a lemon drop as he listened to his colleagues argue out among themselves over who was going to take the boy school shopping the next morning. They were currently only interested in making sure the task didn't fall to them rather than giving it to one specific person and the noise level in the room had grown considerably since he'd first informed them of what was to take place tomorrow. He was surprised no one had decided just to owl order his stuff yet, presumably they figured that taking the boy school shopping meant they _had _to physically take him to Diagon Alley.

Chris' cold green eyes bored into the old man currently deciding his fate. The task the old man had suggested was one of the worst possible things that could ever befall him – shopping. Chris had never liked shopping, not since he was 4 and he'd been left in the mall by mistake because a demon attacked. It took two hours for him to be picked up, and 2 hours is a very long time when you're four. Since then if he'd ever had to go shopping, he was always dragged kicking and screaming. Piper gave up taking him once he was 10 and Chris had never set foot in any shop by choice since. He hated it even now and would avoid it as much as possible, it was alright when there were girls in the house, they always wanted to do it so he never had to. But once it was just him and Wyatt...Chris used to pay demons to take his turn. He _really _didn't like shopping.

"So it's settled then, Severus is going to take young Christopher shopping. I do believe tomorrow morning will suffice, 10 o'clock. Be in the entrance hall ready to go, I'll have a portkey ready." Dumbledore smiled contentedly and unwrapped a new lemon drop. "If you have no further questions I do believe it is time for lunch. And no Severus you may not just owl order his supplies and then spell them correct. Entrance hall, 10 o'clock." Just because no one had voiced that suggestion didn't mean that Severus wouldn't try it, and it would be much more fun to have him take the boy to Diagon Alley...perhaps they might meet Mr Potter, maybe he'd be a good influence on Christopher.

Chris looked up at the currently scowling black haired man and smirked, only for a second and the action was over almost as soon as it had begun, but, for Dumbledore at least, it was worth something. The only real emotion Dumbledore had ever seen on the boy was anger, smirking was an improvement. If only a slight one, currently Dumbledore's goal was to have Chris genuinely smiling – and not while he was torturing someone. Well, that and find a new brand of lemon drops that he hadn't yet tried in his rather long life.

As Dumbledore mused Chris snuck out quietly in the hope that no one would try forcing food down his throat again, that was one experience Chris didn't care to repeat, he quite liked being able to breathe thank you very much. He would also quite like to keep his practically skeletal figure; food just seemed to disagree with it and Chris was quite happy to let his body have what it wanted, no food. The fact that certain people always looked at him like he might drop to the floor dead at any second didn't overly bother him, it was no worse than most other ways he was looked at anyway. He was half way to his room when he was stopped, by the useless, in Chris' opinion anyway, Divination teacher, Trelawney or something like that?

"Ah, Christopher, one of only two remaining Halliwells, I do believe it is time for lunch. Would you accompany me?"

Chris nearly gagged, her perfume was horrendously strong and he could have sworn she had incense burning in her hair. And the thought of food coupled with that, Chris bolted towards the nearest bathroom. After throwing up the meagre contents of his stomach, Chris returned to the hallway only to find, rather thankfully I might add, that the madwoman had disappeared and he was free to go back to the land of no food called his bedroom. It was a nice room was that one, especially now that annoying ugly creature had stopped bugging him. Honestly, couldn't it ever see that he didn't want to eat?

He lay on his bed twirling the wand Wyatt sent him, a rather nice one that had been dyed red – Chris was seriously considering soaking it in blood for a more authentic look but anyways – and smoothed down until it almost felt like plastic. He hadn't actually tried channelling his magic through the stick yet, wasn't even sure if he could. The messenger might know whether he could or not though, maybe he should ask...but then it would be much more amusing to wait and find out in lessons when he actually had to do all of this wand waving lark. Maybe they'd kick him out if he couldn't do the work, he could go back to running the Underworld then. Yeah, let's go with that plan...

.......................................................

10:01, Severus Snape stood in the entrance hall, as requested, Christopher Halliwell on the other hand was a no show. The black haired man was getting increasingly annoyed as each second went by, the boy in question was still upstairs, not sleeping, more laying on his bed trying to put off the dreaded shopping trip. Currently it was hard to say who was dreading the accursed trip more. Chris might just have won it though, the boy was still in his PJs sitting on the bed, a very anxious expression on his face – Dumbledore would have been proud over how much emotion he was letting loose.

Someone was banging on Chris' door. The boy in question groaned and slowly made his way towards the door, brown hair tufting everywhere and a scowl planted firmly on his face – he did not want to go on this damn shopping trip. Why they couldn't just send someone to buy the stuff for him and then he could work all his magic on it and make it fit – personal gain was a moot point when you were working for the Source. At least he was off with the Dark one, the man's heart wasn't in it but he was with the cause which put him slightly above the other teachers in the damn school, and way above the old coot who forced him into it – even further below him were his Aunt and cousin, eventually they'd learn to leave him alone. He was just getting annoyed at how long it was taking.

The door opened and a merrily smiling Dumbledore stood there sucking on a sherbet lemon.

"Professor Snape is in the Entrance Hall waiting for you Christopher. It would be best if you did not keep him waiting any longer. Chop chop." The man's eyes twinkled incessantly and Chris' face returned to the blank mask it so often was.

The teen clicked his fingers and was dressed head to toe in black, chains, and rips.

"Fine." He said already moving past the bearded old man and heading towards the stairs and the dreaded Entrance Hall where Severus was ready waiting to take him to his doom – and no he was not exaggerating, it really was doom for the 14 year old. For the rest of the world merely an annoyance, but shopping did tend to spell doom for the teenaged Halliwell. His slow trudging steps only emphasised the point and it took him 10 minutes just to get to the Entrance Hall from the top of the stairs. He _really _didn't want to go.

Snape's scowl wasn't hidden when Christopher finally made it to him at 10:43. He had better things to do than chaperone trips to Diagon Alley, especially when the ungrateful sod he had to take couldn't even be bothered to show up on time. The teen made his way over to the older man and Snape took in the boy's outfit with disapproval – could he be more conspicuous? Wizards would be wearing robes and any muggle born students would be in whatever the hell their fashion was at the current second. Black with chains and rips wasn't gonna make him stand out at all. Nor would the makeup. Snape cursed Dumbledore with all his heart and vowed to have his revenge. This was not what he should be doing after all the crap he'd done for Dumbledore over the years. Manipulative bat.

........................................................

Diagon Alley was packed. The amount of bodies that were packed into it were making Christopher slightly claustrophobic, Snape had started striding off the second they arrived but Chris was none too happy to be following him hence the dragging of his feet and the fact that he had no idea where Severus actually was given the amount of people with stupid hats on like Minerva wore. The sights around him did nothing to capture the boy's attention, his face was an indifferent mask focused solely straight ahead of him in the direction he was pretty sure his 'chaperone' had gone. People were staring at his clothing as they went about their business and a couple of small children had grabbed hold of one of the chains on his jeans. All of those children had learnt not to mess with America's Dark Lord the hard way. Not that Chris regretted it, no one came in his personal space.

There was a trio watching the boy, whether he was aware of their stares was unknown but they were there and quite intrigued by him. None of them recognised the 14 year old making his way down the street, and Hogwarts had never accepted anyone not going into their first year – at least not according to Hermione, and given the amount of times she'd read Hogwarts: A History, Harry and Ron were inclined just to take her word for it rather than have her sulking all day because they'd insulted her intelligence or something like that. It was just easier like that.

"So who do you think he is then?"

Harry and Ron jerked their heads round to face Hermione, the girl in question still staring at the brown haired boy who didn't seem to belong.

"He can't be a student? I mean we'd have seen him around, he's at least Ginny's year if not ours. Maybe he's a first year's older brother or something, or a professor's son. Maybe the new defence teacher's lad. I wonder who we've got this year..."

Hermione's enthusiasm was almost infectious and Harry and Ron found themselves pulled into the conversation, if not with the same amount of vigour as the third out of the trio. The next half hour passed rather amiably. It wasn't until the trio entered Quality Quidditch Supplies that they hit a snag. And this particular snag was named Draco Malfoy. And of course whenever Potter and Malfoy clashed there was bound to be fireworks, of a very explosive variety. And this occasion couldn't be any different to help Severus' sanity now could it?

................................................

_Right then, a rather long time since I updated but I hope you liked it. I'd go further with it but it's already 2000 words and tbh I wanna give my favourite part so far it's own chapter (:_

_Ldf x_


	6. Chapter 6

_Due to the very encouraging review I got almost as soon as I posted I started work on this right away so it hopefully shouldn't take me too long (: but then when you add school into that....sorry guys!_

_And I know a lot of you think Chris should have tried escaping and I did consider that idea but what I've planned should hopefully work better in the long run..._

.........................................

"I must say I'm surprised Christopher, I would have thought you'd have had an escape plan planned. Doesn't seem very you like not to."

The sneer in Snape's voice didn't seem to affect the teen and his reply was indifferent.

"Doesn't seem like you know me then does it? While sibling rivalry appears to rule in most families I can assure you I will listen to my brother. Contacting him on the other hand is a different matter, I'm not a fan of trusting minions to do tasks – they never seem to be competent enough, I'm sure you know what I mean. There must be some people beneath even you in Tommy's band of merry men."

Snape bristled at Christopher's insinuation about his standing with the Dark Lord. How dare he? He was 14 years old! What did he-Severus stopped himself, the kid was a Dark Lord, he obviously had minions, of course he knew what he was on about. But still, he was 14 – he should not be speaking to his elders that way! Severus groaned as he saw the final item the headmaster had added to the list. A broomstick – why on earth was Christopher going to require one? Only first years had flying lessons.

"Come Christopher, there is one last item we require."

Chris followed dejectedly, he had thought they were done with all this crap and he could go down the more interesting street, the street where his brother was gonna be – if he made it there in the next half hour which was looking increasingly unlikely as the seconds ticked by. Honestly, the damn list seemed to be ever growing – every time they bought something another 3 things seemed to appear on it. Not to mention dear old Severus was using this trip to buy some of his own supplies as well – did nobody care that he had someone to meet? Someone who was going to be very pissed off if he doesn't show and more than likely terrorise Britain, well terrorise Britain earlier than planned, to make sure nothing was happening to his baby brother.

Severus stopped and groaned, why did Potter have to be in here of all places, especially when he had a dark 14 year old who Know-it-all would end up recognising if she was given long enough to stare at him – and given the shop they were in she would be staring. Granger didn't have an obsession with broomsticks and flying and was most likely very bored. This was just perfect wasn't it?

"Go in, pick up the first broom you see, tell the man on the desk to charge it to Albus Dumbledore, leave. I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

Chris forced himself to walk into the packed shop avoiding touching as many people as possible, he still had empathy and telepathy – he'd rather not prod premonitions back to life thank you very much, the Elders controlled them and you could just tell that they'd try to sway him back to good by showing him all those Innocents dying, real or not. Touching was something he was planning on avoiding. Give the damn rulers of magic as few opportunities as possible to feed him the damn things.

"What's wrong Ferret? Daddy not letting you have the newest broom on the market? Pampered Pureblood not getting what he wants?

"Like you'd know Weasley, you wouldn't be able to afford it even if you were allowed."

"Now, now Draco – don't brag. It's not nice."

Draco pouted, shopping was boring at the minute, Father wouldn't let him buy anything, why couldn't he have some fun with the Weasel? It was just a shame the Weaselette wasn't with them, she'd be pretty if it wasn't for the hair, and she was the most human out of the lot of them. Not a bloody muggle loving blood traitor like her father. From what he'd seen she had a bit more class.

............................

Outside the shop Severus scowled, what on earth was taking the boy so damn long? He strode through the door and froze. Was everyone against him today?

...........................

"Ah Severus, good of you to join us. What brings you to this infernal shop?"

"Christopher." Severus spat out in reply to Lucius' questioning, "Albus seems to think he needs a broom, god only knows why. He doesn't seem to show any liking for any method of wizarding transport so far – I highly doubt he'll take to a broom. Yourself?"

"Draco believes he requires a new broom – I do not personally see what is wrong with his Nimbus, but apparently Potter has a firebolt so he needs one too. Surely though to show his superior talent he should manage to beat Potter on a different broom?"

"Of course, have you seen Christopher? I really would like to be going – before the boy tries to escape."

"I do believe my son has accosted him. I think he's trying to talk him into buying a firebolt." Lucius sneered as he said the word – obviously still not having bought into all the hype over the firebolt, Severus was of the same mind and laughed.

"Does Draco have any idea precisely who he's talking to?"

"Not a jot, I'm planning on springing it on him when he's done." Lucius smirked, "I think it shall be a nice surprise for him."

"That it shall, but if you'll excuse me I really do need to be going. Christopher is hardly the best behaved child around."

Snape walked off, picked up a broom and told the man, Alex, that it was to be charged to Albus Dumbledore and tried leaving. Unfortunately Potter and the other two thirds of the Golden Trio were blocking the exit, fighting with Draco – again. Chris was watching them, almost amused by their antics – well teenage arguments were bound to be tame compared with the fights he witnessed, and took part in, while he was in the Underworld.

Chris was leant against a stack of books, arms folded, the only hint of his mood was the slight upturn of his lips – although Severus doubted if anyone else noticed it was so slight, while the 'Golden Trio' and Draco battled it out, not that it was really anything worth fighting over – but then, was it ever? It was a rather doubtful fact as far as Severus was concerned, nothing Draco had whined to him about seemed worth any sort of fight with Potter and co.

"Why are you so interested in why they fight?"

Chris seemed curious, apparently the reason behind fighting hadn't overly bothered him before, was that what Wyatt did then? All the planning and working out? Severus had always thought that would have been Chris, he just seemed like that kind of person, always thinking things through, not running off when he had the chance (he had to have something planned), although according to the little information he had Christopher did like fighting and massacres.

"And now you're thinking about me, and you know I have a plan, and you're wondering what it is, and by now you've obviously gathered that I'm not going to tell you so why don't we skip all the boring talk and let me just get on with the plan that you know I have – without getting suspicious at why I'm telling you all of this because to be honest I just want to leave as soon as possible and I can't do that without following my plan, so – you with me? Good, see you in half an hour."

Chris walked off while Severus tried to comprehend exactly what he had just said, he could have walked out of the damn street himself but Wyatt had told him to stay at the school, see if he could get anything useful from it. Wyatt was scary when he got pissed, he normally took it out on demons but Chris would rather not chance going directly against him outside of the normal brotherly banter – he didn't want to end up being blown up especially now the Elders had taken their healing power away, not that Chris had ever had it, cough inferiority complex cough, but Wyatt couldn't heal him anymore and demons' cures were painful. Bad memories that he wasn't too willing to repeat.

.....................................

"Christopher. You're late." Wyatt said scowling and leaning against a wall with his arms folded, "I've been waiting for hours," He shook his head to remove the blonde hair that had been blown over by the wind and then stared at his brother.

"I'm here aren't I?" Chris said cockily, more relaxed now he was with his brother albeit a slightly annoyed brother, his emotions showing through more clearly than Albus Dumbledore would ever have a hope of seeing. "School kids, all excited over this damn broom – they were touching me and everything. It was awful." He shuddered as he cast his mind back to the awful blonde boy who'd slung his arm around Chris and proceeded to talk his ear off.

"Did you receive the package I sent you? I do hope it was satisfactory."

"Could you be any more formal? What's with that? I'm stuck with all these school kids for you reckon you could act like my brother for a bit? Without checking to see if anyone's watching? I know you're the ruler of the Underworld and everything but come on!"

Wyatt grabbed hold of Chris and pushed him against the wall. "Do not try me Christopher, Paige and Mel are still screwing with our plans and I'm outnumbered. But I need you in this damn little school because at least they're off my back about you, and Tommy is seriously pissing me off right now – he's going on a recruitment drive and wants you and some Draco kid to lead the way. I told him exactly where to shove that idea. Go back to school Christopher, I'll send some more messages through Tom. He's rather keen to get back on my good side."

Wyatt's black orbs lit up the dark corner of Knockturn Alley briefly then disappeared just in time for Severus to arrive, smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Nice trick, can I presume we are able to return to that infernally castle now? I'd rather sit in Dumbledore's office then spend any longer with Potter, it's rather unfortunate I'm not allowed to hand out detention until term starts."

"Fine." Chris' voice was back to being almost dead as he followed the potions master out of the alley and back to the main part of the shopping street, Severus quickly walking out of the darker area of the wizarding shopping street and back to the student packed Diagon Alley before Christopher got any ideas about slipping into Borgin and Burkes or anything like that. Not that Severus was innocent of planning such trips himself.

20 minutes later Chris looked exactly as he had that morning, laid on his bed and putting something off. His new school stuff was shoved into a corner untouched, he didn't even want to think about tomorrow. He'd been told he had to go back into London and ride a train of all things to come back to the school. Said train being full of annoying school kids who had no idea what was out there and how much of a threat he was. Well at least if he ended up having to share a compartment with any of them it'd be fun.

..................................................

_I promise the next wait won't be as long – I'm gonna just carry on writing from this chapter and do the sorting etc and I honestly did try to get this out last night but parents are evil and make you turn off the laptop even when you're not at school the next day!_

_Ldf x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hopefully I'm gonna have this written by the time I get back to school, so should be up within a week since the last chapter...depends on how easy it is to write_

..........................................

Kings Cross Station was crowded as always, although on this particular day there were a number of people sporting rather strange luggage. Owls in cages on top of trunks with broomsticks attached. Some of them wearing strange clothes, almost dress like, like you would to a children's fancy dress party, or on Halloween maybe. And to anyone who cared to watch them long enough and actually pay attention they were disappearing through a wall. Not many people actually paid that much attention though, most were too busy getting to work to care. One boy however wasn't, regardless of the fact that he was supposed to be one of those magically disappearing through a wall people. Christopher Halliwell was leant against the next pillar along from the gateway just watching. It was rather interesting to see how so many of them failed to notice he was watching them, they were apparently in imminent danger of being attacked by Lord Voldemort but they certainly didn't act like it.

10:58, Chris sighed, he really had to get through the barrier now. Much as he'd rather not meet the delightful children he was going to have to spend a year with he did need to get back to the school, and he'd been told in no uncertain terms that he'd be punished if he refused to set foot on the train. But honestly, they were supposed to be hiding magic! Who on Earth came up with the idea of using a bright red train to get the children to school? Was there anything guaranteed to stand out any more? Chris seriously doubted it, but then it wasn't like he had a choice. Someone from one side or the other would come after him and more than likely send him back to school, regardless of which side they were on. Apparently Wyatt wanted to know whether Hogwarts was worth taking over before he helped Tom and Chris had to make that assessment. What fun.

On the other side of the barrier Chris was overwhelmed by the noise and bustle of the smaller wizarding station, Kings Cross itself was nothing compared to this. Some of the more studious students were already in their school robes, some admiring shiny badges pinned to them whilst others were reading thick textbooks that definitely looked like they belonged in a dusty unused corner of a library. Most of the kids were pretty normal looking, there was the annoying blonde prat who's accosted him the day before and the three that Severus seemed to hate, but other than that Chris recognised no one. He wasn't sure whether he should be glad about that or not. He'd land all the do gooders trying to make the new kid feel welcome, but at least he could build his rep from scratch, freak a few people out and let the rumours circulate – that should be enough to get them to leave him alone. Then he just had to endure a year at the place until he could get back to America and Wyatt/Tom or whoever was satisfied with the information he'd given them.

Almost all of the carriages were occupied already and Chris was starting to worry, he needed his own carriage and if the amount of people still on the platform was anything to go by he'd need a hell of a lot of luck to make that one happen, well that or some extremely strong warding spells so it looked like his compartment didn't exist. Either way he was going to get his own compartment and everyone else could be damned, they could stand out in the corridors or something. Besides by the time he'd freaked a few people out reading their minds and everything no one would want to come sit with him, well unless they were a major freak but he pushed that possibility to the far far reaches of his mind never to be thought of again. He didn't want any freaks latching onto him, especially not when he had no powers so couldn't fake a rather convincing accident involving said freak.

Finally he found one, right at the back of the train, that only had a timid looking 11 year old in it. A quick glare from the teenage dark lord had her scampering out as fast as she could and the 14 year old brunette soon made himself comfortable casting various wards and cloaking spells on it. So maybe they'd find it suspicious this carriage had one less compartment but never mind, they were young and naive, they'd deal. After all, they weren't going to question it were they, and none of them would be able to sense the wards he'd put up, they were purely Wiccan and he sincerely doubted Hogwarts had any Wiccan students hanging about, they had no staff that could cope anyway – they all used those stupid stick things that he was so not looking forward to having to use. If he failed then his chances of being worshipped by the Dark kids in school was ruined. Ah well, he could get creative, when you're evil there's no personal gain consequences (well there is but you just don't care, well Chris and Wyatt didn't – after all they couldn't rely on demons to summon everything for them could they?) and he'd been taking full advantage of that fact since he turned.

A good two hours in to the journey Chris woke up, he'd been sleeping for once, not something he normally did if he could help it, and was rather pissed off when he realised that the reason for his awakening was shouting outside. The three annoying kids that Severus hated and the blonde prat were fighting, blonde prat accompanied by 2 bulky taller prats. Oh great, they were arguing about a broom, one of the many things he'd been forced to buy off of that damn list. Deciding that he couldn't be bothered to stand up and tell them to shut up he cast a silencing ward and laid back down on the seat putting his feet on the wall. He watched the 6 teens through the window, blonde prat had just punched Potter's face and now the other 4 had gotten their wands out. The joy, he got to watch 6 idiots with no idea what they were doing fight over a damn broomstick. Ah well, he had nothing better to do.

.......................

Yippee, they were there. Back at the prison these kids called school. Oh well, at least he was gonna get a chance to scare the little kids within the first five minutes of their time there. Dear old Dumblefuck had agreed to let him be sorted in front of everyone. He knew what house he was going into, there was no way he was going into any of the other three, they were pathetic. Besides he'd get unlimited access to Tommy boy if he went in there, what with Tom's servant being his head of house. Not that he was giving the hat a choice, he was going into Slytherin whether it was the hat's choice or not. He'd already come up with a spell to create an illusion that would make it very clear he was in Slytherin – no matter what the damn hat said.

Following the mad rush of teenagers Chris blended into the crowd, still sticking out slightly however given that he was very clearly in muggle clothes and not standard Hogwarts robes, at least it was night and they were black. The kids weren't staring at him too much. They would once they got inside however, he was planning on making sure of that. He had considered going in the boats with the first years but figured he'd already seen the castle and he'd rather not be surrounded by 11 year olds for too long else he'd lose what little was left of his sanity, Wyatt's words not his.

"What the fuck? Who the hell decided thestrals were going to pull carriages full of teenagers? I knew the man was insane but..." Chris trailed off as he climbed into a carriage and saw the occupants inside all bearing red and gold lions on their robes. Perfect, he was surrounded by bloody Gryffindorks and he had at least a 10 minute journey up to the castle. He really did not want to deal with that, all their talk about how great Hogwarts was and how he'd love it, God it was enough to make anyone sick.

"One word and I'll rip out your tongue." The 14 year old cut the 4 girls off before they even had a chance to start. They looked at him with annoyance on their faces and scowled before returning to their own conversation. If he wasn't going to be polite they weren't either, even if he was damn hot.

The carriage made its way towards the castle and Chris soon found himself bored. It wasn't a particularly long journey by any accounts it was just boring. All he had to stare at was a plain black wall or 4 annoying teenagers, well he'd put their age at about 13 or 14 but he could be wrong, he wasn't that great at guessing ages, he hadn't had much practice. He surrounded himself with demons as much as possible trying to get rid of any taint his family's good magic had left on him.

Minerva accosted him when he arrived, telling him off for not going over the lake with the first years and pushing him into a room off to the side of the hall saying that if he insisted on being sorted like a first year he was going to be treated like one as well. Chris swore at the woman behind her back and then turned to the 11 year olds behind him who were looking at him with a mixture of fear and shock on their faces.

"What?" he said throwing his hands in the air, "You'll learn to hate her too, trust me." He turned away from them again, tuning out their emotions and waited for cat lady to come back – it was time to show Hogwarts what had hit it. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

"First years this way please." Chris stubbornly stayed where he was, McGonnagall sighed, "You too Christopher, as I said, if you're going to be sorted like a first year then I'm treating you like one."

Chris followed behind standing at least a foot over the First Years as they made their way into the Great Hall. People started staring and pointing the second he walked in, muttering about the strange really tall kid dressed in muggle clothes. Quite a few of the girls seemed to think he was hot which almost brought a smile to his face, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he could live with girls adoring him. All he ahd to do now was get the hero worship from the dark kids and he was set.

He stood bored as the first years were sorted watching kids wind up in all four houses and the various tables cheering each time they got a new member. It got repetitive after the first three, the only thing that was interesting was comparing the amount of time it took for the hat to decide on a house. And even that couldn't hold Chris' attention for long.

"Finally we have a transfer from America, he will be joining those of you who are in 5th year and his name is Christopher Halliwell." McGonagall's words cause silence to descend on the hall, those who didn't know who he was soon found out from the members of the school who were slightly more up to date with Magical America, not that much news got to the rest of the world from there anyway, not much came in either.

"Christopher!" She shouted as the brunette teen ignored her. "You wanted sorting in front of everyone so get here now."

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your hair on! Jesus! Gimme a chance woman." Chris walked up to the stool being deliberately slow as he did so, refused to sit on the stool point blank and made a big show of putting the hat on his head. The rest of the room's occupants were waiting anxiously, only Slytherin wishing to have the boy in their house.

"_Ah, Mr Halliwell – I do believe our first meeting was postponed."_

"_You got a problem hat? Just get this over with."_

"_Tsk, no need to be rude Christopher, I'm only doing my job. Now the problem becomes where to put you. You'd do well in 3 of the 4 – I wouldn't dare put you in Hufflepuff, you'd kill everyone in there. Ravenclaw would be good for you but you're not one for rules are you? Now that right there's a Gryffindor trait, always running headlong into danger. Ooh this is a good mind, there's a lot of contradiction in here. You'll run in headfirst but then you calculate, you plan, everything is done to gain you the most. There's darkness in your blood that would do well in Slytherin, but there's that light that places you in the house of the red and gold. So where to put you?"_

"_You know where I want to go hat, and you also know I'll do everything in my power to make it happen."_

"_Ah yes, you desire to join the snakes, but is what you want really the best choice? I've seen many wizards come through this school and what they wanted didn't turn out well for them."_

"_Yeah well, I'm not them – put me where I belong and let me get on with my life! Slytherin is my home and that is where I belong."_

"_But Christopher, I know you better than you know yourself. I can see your inside your head, I know everything that you are trying to hide."_

"_You're a piece of cloth! You don't know me! Why are you trying to claim that you do! Just tell me where I'm going and be done with it!"_

"_Tetchy, well I suppose I better do what you require, yes Christopher I did see the images of my destruction you pushed on me, so Christopher – are you ready to find out where you belong?"_

"_Just get on with it!"_

"_Well then, better be..."_

........................................................................

_Yes I know it's cruel, but I don't care (and I haven't decided whether I'm gonna make the hat a bitch or now :P) plus it'll give me an incentive to write quicker which I'm sure you'll appreciate (:_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Ldf x_


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't tend to reply to reviews in chapters but had to answer this one __**Matt: **__I know it's getting out of character, but to be perfectly honest when I wrote the Wyatt bit I forgot about it and he does still have telepathy and empathy, but I will deal with – thanks for pointing it out though. Should be dealt with pretty soon. Ldf x_

_**Sorry this is late – my computer deleted half of it :/ not happy!**_

* * *

Chris visibly tensed as he waited for the hat to announce its decision. If the damn thing put him in with the lions he swore to God he'd rip it to shreds, set it alight and then scatter the ashes in the ocean. Well, he'd have to set it alight the mortal way, damn Paige and her stupid desire to turn him good, but he was determined that if he was going to be wearing red and gold he'd destroy the hat in revenge. It knew exactly what he wanted and knew that he'd belong there just fine. Well there was always the illusion as a backup, he was good with spells, well actually he was good with magic full stop. You needed to be in his family else you wouldn't survive 5 minutes when a demon came knocking. Of course, now they bowed down to him but for the first 14 years of his life they were attacking him instead.

"Slytherin – I hate to admit this but the kid was bloody right with where he wanted to go."

The hall was silent, not from the house Chris had been put in, more from the simple fact that Chris seemed to have decided for the hat, and that the hat had said more than the basic house when he spoke loud enough for the hall to hear. It had taken it's time though, some students had guessed that the two had been arguing, others just thought the hat wanted to be infuriating, few realised that the amount of time the hat had taken was quite simply due to the Halliwell's attitude, although they had argued so most of the students weren't that far off. The 14 year old Halliwell made his way over to the table of the green and silver, finding the blonde prat's expression rather amusing. Was he really that horrified to see him again?

"Draco wasn't it?" Chris asked casually plonking himself down next to the blonde boy, coincidentally sitting right in the Bloody Baron, the ghost in question not looking best pleased. Chris didn't appear to notice, his voice however took on a menacing tone as he next spoke. "You do anything like you did the last time I saw your face and you'll seriously regret it. I'm certain your father told you who I am, if he hasn't Tommy will be telling him to. And I'm sure you don't want that. You got it Draco? You piss me off again and Tommy will be letting your father know, in a rather excruciating manner."

Draco paled, quite a feat for his skin, and nodded mutely. His father had indeed told him who the 14 year old was, and giving him quite a dressing down over insulting the teenaged Dark Lord as he had. Draco had decided he'd rather not have that experience repeated. Throughout the rest of the meal he merely picked at his food and true to form Chris didn't touch a thing despite his still skeletal appearance.

"Good evening all. Now that we are all fed and watered I believe there are a few announcements I have to make."

Chris nearly rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's overly theatrical stance, then decided that showing such emotion would make the man even more obsessed with his redemption. Instead he decided to opt for a blank stare as the man continued his speech.

"I have once again been asked to inform you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students and that Fanged Frisbees are still on the banned items list no matter what a certain pair of twins may have told you..."

Deciding to tune out the rest of the man's speech Chris took in the students he could currently see without turning his head. The bunch he was with didn't seem too bad, there were some right ugly cows amongst them but none of them looked all desperate to try and 'save' him which was a plus. Quite a few were staring at him rather curiously; mind you he was pretty big news in this place – he'd read all the books that had been put in his room and apparently he was the first not first year new student in over 250 years.

The table to the left was apparently the booky lot, Ravenclew or something. Some of them seemed to know who he was, as in _Lord _Christopher, not Christopher Halliwell new 5th year student. Or at least they did if their expressions of fear when they looked at him were anything to go by. He couldn't see many of the others, only the delightful Potter kid Severus had taken great delight in telling him all about and how evil and arrogant the boy was, and his two sidekicks.

"After all that business I do believe it is time for us to say goodnight as some of our first years are falling asleep where they sit. Prefects you know the passwords, I shall see you in the morning. Mr Accles and Miss Jesson could I please have a short word, Mr Halliwell follow Mr Malfoy he will show you to your common room, and to the rest of you goodnight."

The Great Hall surged en masse and Malfoy looked most displeased at having to show Chris where to go, if he wasn't careful he was going to have to spend a lot of time with the boy...although there was the fact that if he got in with the Dark Lord his father might forgive him for the mess he made of his first meeting with the 14 year old. No! He was a Malfoy! He was not going to bow down to a 14 year old no matter what.

"You know you don't have a choice. Even Tommy bows to me."

"Wha-wha, ho, how di-did you?"

"Know what you were saying? Telepathic – can't show you any more unfortunately cos of my delightful Aunt, but you'll hear rumours soon enough – my brother's coming to visit."

"Your brother? As in Wyatt Halliwell? As in the Source of all Evil???"

"Nooooooooooo, my other brother dipshit. Of course it's Wy, getting him to get rid of this stupid power block my Aunt put on. Now will you please show me where this common room is so I can go to my room and escape the lot of you."

"Right, well err this way." Draco muttered walking off towards the dungeons and looking rather uncomfortable as he did so. Chris followed, hands in his pockets and glaring at the few people who pointed at him, whispering about him. There weren't many who knew him for who he really was, and he suspected a few subtle words from Dumblefuck would stop any rumours about who he was from being spread around. He couldn't have it let out that there was a teenaged Dark Lord in his school full of defenceless students could he?

"Ops Putus"

"Power to the Pure? I know where Tom gets it from."

"Not like I chose it." Draco muttered petulantly, rather like a 6 year old child who had just been denied chocolate. "You're one to talk anyway, what with your thing in America."

The next thing Draco knew he was against a wall with a hand round his neck about a foot off the floor and rapidly losing oxygen.

"One more word about America and you'll find yourself in a much worse position. America is _my _business. Not Tommy and his merry band of men's, not Dumblefuck's and _certainly _not yours. We are not obsessing over purity, it is about power. You for example would find yourself rather low if you moved over there, just above those who are unsympathetic to our cause, not even above the lowest demon. Your power is insignificant Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you are like a fly compared to what I can do; so do not compare me to your precious Dark Lord. He himself has power that barely touches mine yet he is the one you all fear. Tell me Draco, do you fear me? Are you afraid of what I could do? Because if you have even one ounce of sense you should be."

The brunette let go of the blonde who promptly plummeted to the floor massaging his neck and gasping for breath.

"Don't cross me Draco."

The blonde nodded frantically and tried to move but his legs seemed to have deserted him. Chris stared at him disdainfully and walked away, Draco continued trying and failing to get up before someone saw the Slytherin Prince crumpled on the floor after being beaten by the new kid. A new kid that had only been in the school for 5 minutes. He would so never live that one down.

* * *

"Is Slytherin a bad thing?"

Paige Mathews was frantic, she had been seriously hoping for Gryffindor. Slytherin was the bad house. The whole point of Christopher being here was to surround him with good people who'd convince him that what he was doing was wrong. He couldn't be in Slytherin, that negated the whole idea!

"Not necessarily, not everyone in that house is evil, however I fear that he may gain a following from those who I know have allied themselves with Lord Voldemort – intentionally or not."

"But it could still be a bad thing right? I mean if all these evil kids get with him he's never gonna realise what he's doing is wrong! Couldn't we have bribed that hat or something?"

"I'll have you know I will not be bribed, merely coerced if the person to be sorted puts forward a strong and logical argument as young Christopher did today. Besides, he'll do well in there – I saw more of him than even he realised with all his power."

"The hat can talk!? I thought it was made to just shout out a house."

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately yes, and he takes great pleasure in moaning about all the work he has to do on only one night a year and because we ask him to provide a song to entertain the students before the sorting. Regardless, Christopher will be fine where he is." He held up a hand to stop Paige's protest. "I will however keep an eye on him, nudge him towards the right sort of people, those who are neutral to start with and then, perhaps those who can convince him to return to the light."

Paige sighed, nodded and forced a smile and orbed out to whichever charge had just called her. Well Albus had presumed it was a charge that had called her, after the sister's history with the Elders he doubted she'd respond to a call from them so fast. Even so, the Whitelighter did normally say goodbye before disappearing, he'd give her this once though. Discovering your nephew had been sorted into the dark house of Hogwarts after needing him to be in the one so stereotyped for the light, Pettigrew hadn't really hurt Gryffindor's name within those of the light – he was considered a one off that wouldn't be repeated, in order to help in in the way he so badly needed.

He just hoped he wasn't wrong when he said that Christopher could still return to the light regardless of the house he had just been placed in. He did not want to deal with a pissed off Halliwell.

* * *

_**What do you want me to do in regards to pairings in this fic?????? By the end of the 'series' I know who he's gonna end up with (unless something major happens and I decide to seriously change it all) but for this fic do you want any ships or not???? And if you do who do you want him with? Slash or no slash? Let me know!**_

_Again soooooooooo sorry it's late but I lost half of it when my system crashed so had to rewrite it all which was rather hellish...anyways – please review!_

_Ldf x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Had a wide variety of comments in regards to pairings for this fic – it's not going to be a major part but there will be some slash in here as well as some het stuff. I'm sorry if this puts any of you off but it really won't be a big part of the story, just some little side things to add interest._

_Anyways – on with the show!_

* * *

The next morning arrived far too quickly for Christopher – despite not having slept a jot and having spent the time devising ways to get rid of the power block Paige had put on him. It was really starting to piss him off, last night with Malfoy would have been so much easier with powers, although doing it old school had been fun – he should do it more often. Desperately wishing he could burn the dreaded robes Albus had provided him with, God he wanted his powers back, Chris dressed, black skinny jeans, black converse and black long sleeved shirt with the blood red, spiky streaks over the front of it surrounding the words 'This is the last thing you will ever read'. He rather liked that shirt, and in many cases its slogan was true.

He walked out; ignoring many of the curious glances he got for not being in uniform, the 14 year old really couldn't care less what they all thought of him. This was tame compared to the other things he planned to do to Hogwarts anyway. He was going to get himself expelled if it was the death of him. Which wasn't actually a bad idea – kill someone and they'd have to chuck him out, he had diplomatic immunity or something (Wyatt had set it up when he found out) so they couldn't do anything to him anyway even if he did which was definitely a plus. Although anything this lot had set up wouldn't be all that hard to break out of.

The Great Hall was silent when he walked in, only Dumbledore sat there sipping on some of that vile juice they had over here – honestly, couldn't they be normal and drink orange juice? At least that was almost bearable as a drink, any form of alcohol was good, then coffee, then orange juice, then anything else, nothing had as of yet beaten alcohol in any form and Chris was rather curious to try some 100% pure one day. Admittedly it'd probably kill him straight off but Wy had genies that could do all the resurrecting jazz and everything. He made a mental note to add it to the next summer's to do list.

Ignoring the pointed look the old man sent him Chris sat himself at the far end of the table near the doors and positioned himself so he could lean against the wall. He wasn't exactly attending the meal to eat, more to survey the students of the ludicrous school he found himself in. So far most of them seemed rather boring, wonder boy or bloody Potter as Severus called him could've been interesting if he wasn't so obsessed with Dumblefuck and the whole light/dark concept. Destroying Tommy hadn't done him any favours either really, although at least he was powerful and if he could be swayed it could work out in his favour.

Students started trickling in soon after Chris had come to this realisation and he stopped thinking in favour of watching them without them realising he was watching them, most of them were commenting on his lack of uniform, a few daring to look further up and read the blood red slogan on his top, only 2 so far had actually looked at his face. Wonder boy's female sidekick and Malfoy, the latter had looked away almost as soon as his gaze had flickered across the brunette's face apparently he was attempting to forget the previous night. Or at least pretend it had never happened in an attempt to keep his glory. Chris almost laughed at the boy, he was so naive, he was nothing, he was pathetic, attempting to become Prince of Slytherin just through his surname, he had no idea why Tommy chose these people as followers, they were all ridiculous.

"Your timetable Mr Halliwell, I advise you to actually get to your lessons on time and attempt the work. Your brother says he will visit tonight and you are to meet him in the Entrance Hall, rather dramatic and attention seeking you two are but please don't make too big of a fuss tonight, do not let this house down Mr Halliwell. Uniform is mandatory, I will see you in detention every night until you start wearing it."

Chris just looked at the man waiting for him to cave and go sit with the rest of the staff. It took 5 minutes but it happened and Severus scowled as he walked away, stupid brat, who just happens to be your boss an annoying voice in his head reminded him, he groaned at the realisation. If the Dark Lord heard anything from Christopher, he was one dead duckie, one very dead duckie who would have died an extremely painful death, maybe it'd be best to ensure Christopher is unable to tell Tom of any problems that arise in their 'relationship', in the loosest sense of the word obviously.

"Good morning students, I do hope you are ready for a day of learning and will make the best possible start to your new year at Hogwarts, now without further ado I shall leave you to your studies, good day."

Chris rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's speech, well sentence, could the man get any more naive? It was ridiculous, these weren't 3 year olds! They were teenagers who were about to be chucked into a war that already had a winner, well, at least they'd be fun to play with – they had no idea what was happening in the big bad world around them.

* * *

"Tommy, I need to get into Hogwarts – tell me how."

The blonde haired source was laid on a chair, his legs over one arm and his head the other, considerably more casual than he normally would be, but then he was about to see his brother which did tend to put the older Halliwell into a good mood, good mood being defined as screwing up would mean a quick relatively pain free death rather than a slow torturous one.

"It has never been done, there are too many wards on the place for most forms of transport. I am working on something, however it is nowhere near close to completion." Tom looked towards Wyatt, the blonde now sporting a rather resigned face.

"So then, I'm flaming and depleting a stupid amount of energy getting through wards – lovely. Moving on, you gotta get ready for a war, cos I've just bumped up the schedule." Wyatt flamed out after speaking, he had a few things to collect for his brother. The most important being a potion to counter his Aunt's ridiculous spell, he was in shock that Christopher hadn't shaken it off yet he managed most times and had saved Wyatt's backside quite a few times by doing so. Not that the blonde teen would ever bring that point up. He was the all powerful Twice Blessed after all. The only explanation was that it had been placed by the Power of Three, or at least with the spirits of them...or _her _help.

* * *

Potions. Chris like potions. He could do potions. Potions weren't stupid and ridiculous and didn't involve the waving around of sticks. He really liked potions, it was just a shame he had to share a classroom with annoying brats who were barely competent enough to hold a spoon. The joy. His non accordance with the uniform hadn't exactly gone unnoticed, he was now in detention that night – not that he was planning on attending of course, he had better things to do than write lines for an hour. Come to think of it he had better things to do than attend poxy lessons that were of no interest to him and he'd gain nothing from.

"Mr Halliwell! Pay attention, whatever opinion you have of yourself you are here to learn, not sit and stare into space."

"No sir, I'm here because the law says so, and my Aunt is a bitch, and countless other reasons – none of which have anything to do with me learning."

Ripples spread round the room. Snape had told off one of his own, a Slytherin was in trouble with Snape, America had backchatted Snape, Snape hadn't taken points (like that's a surprise Ron!). Even some of the Slytherins were muttering about what had just happened.

"Do you wish to teach this lesson Halliwell?"

Chris shrugged. "Alrigh then" He drawled standing up "I can pick the potion right?" The 14 year old took the man's silence as approval and lazily waved his hand, remembered his Aunt had blocked his powers, then put his hand down again muttering something in Latin that sounded suspiciously like swearing. "Never mind, we'll do it the old fashioned way – listen up! You can all make me a nice lil potion I'm running short of, Cruciatus Nex. Instructions aren't gonna be in your books are they? Ah well, nex est securus vita est ferreus nisi vos operor is securus via, so we'll just-"

"That is enough Christopher, sit down, I have tolerated your messing around for long enough. We most certainly not be making that potion, or testing a sample on anyone in this room, and those of you who are smart enough to understand Latin, admittedly very few given that you're all dunderheads and I can't wait to be rid of you, will understand why. Now get to work, the instructions are on the board."

Most of the students groaned at the news that they were back to having to make a potion and a few were still attempting to decipher Chris' latin, Hermione of course had immediately told Harry and Ron exactly what it meant and precisely what she thought of the American. The boys were rather shocked to learn that Hermione did indeed have a rather colourful vocabulary when she chose to use it. She had proceeded to show them more of it when they voiced this opinion along with threats of curses that they were sure weren't taught in Hogwarts, or any other school for that matter, if they ever brought it up again. The two made an executive decision to never mention that fact again, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of any of those curses, no matter what they did or why she had chosen those to threaten them with.

Chris was leant against a wall, looking on at the ridiculously easy potion with scorn, and these were the people who were supposed to fight against them? By this age students in Magic School were making potions twice as complicated, even before Wyatt took it over and made it a training centre for his own army. It was pitiful that they were struggling with these potions; he'd managed most of them before he was 8 years old.

"Mr Halliwell, is there a problem? I do believe I told you to work not stare into space."

"Ah but you see professor I have no need to prepare this potion, not least because it has no practical use in the real world whatsoever and I could make it at age 7, but I do not wish to be here so do not push me Severus, I shall do the work as I see fit not when I am told to by one of Tom's lackeys. I'll have a better one done in half the time it would take for this lot to make this. I'll have it on your desk tonight, see ya later."

Chris walked out, face impassive as the rest of the class strained to get a closer look at the boy walking out of Snape's lesson without being shouted at, who on earth was this kid? More importantly, why was he getting away with it? Three people in the room had half the puzzle, only one had it all.

"Get back to work!"

* * *

_Hyperness – I'm off to Harry Potter Land next sumer! *screams* I'm well excited...getting myself a Slytherin tattoo and everything!_

_Also my latin is NOT great so apologies if there's any mistakes – Cruciatus Nex basically means torturous death and Nex est securus vita est ferreus nisi vos operor is securus via is death is easy life is hard unless you take the easy way (or take shortcuts, I just didn't know how to say it – if there's even a word for it...)_

_Anyways – PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Ldf x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Lah di da, I'm feeling random so God knows how this chapter's gonna wind up being! Anyways...And if it's just icky, well the first 600 words were easy, then I struggled some – I can't write that sort of scene well...well my Charmed one turned out alright but this one....let's just say it didn't..._

* * *

The Entrance Hall lit up with flickering firelight for the briefest of seconds and once it dissipated a 16 year old, blonde haired teen was stood there concentrating on a rather dull piece of wall with nothing at all on it to draw the eye towards it.

"I know you're there Christopher, why are you hiding? Aren't you a bit old for hide and seek?"

There was a sigh and the brunette reappeared, his face almost impassive and the white laces of his converse already having had an accident involving blood, or at the very least fake blood.

"Figured if you couldn't see me you couldn't force feed me as is what usually happens whenever you haven't seen me in over a week. Severus said you wanted something, please tell me it's someone to torture, I'm going stir crazy in this damn school. I feel like I'm 8 years old again! Honestly, the potions they're making...it's ridiculous!"

"Rather emotional Christopher, not what I ever expect from you-"

"Damn what you expect of me Wyatt! Do you wanna trade places? Be surrounded by adolescents who are frightened, yes frightened, of Tommy, you heard me Tommy boy frightens these kids, they won't even speak his name! So you know what? Screw you, you got me into this mess..."

Wyatt groaned, stupid ego centric 14 year old, why on Earth could he never listen? He was normally pretty decent at it, well pretty decent at being able to actually think things through and not act like the stupid teenager he actually was. Unfortunately this was one of the few times Chris was actually acting his age and showing why Wyatt hated it when he actually did. The blonde teen put his head in his hands as his brother continued his rant choosing not to listen to the insane mess spewing out of his brother's mouth. 10 minutes later he sighed and spoke.

"You quite done? I was under the impression you wanted the power block off, and something to do, if you don't however I suppose I could just leave..."

"No! Take it off, I mean, please Wyatt, I really need it off, would you please take it off?"

The older Halliwell smiled and decided to toy with the younger for a while longer. He had nothing better to do with his night, well afternoon, anyway – unless of course he wanted to go kill off some more witches, but he generally left that to the minions now, give the restless ranks something to do and everything.

"You sure you want it off Chris?" He smirked at his brother's expression, this was going to be fun.

* * *

There was a noticeably cockier Christopher Halliwell walking the halls of Hogwarts the next morning. The brunette teenager having gotten his powers back and reduced Malfoy to a gibbering wreck, again, by making out he was going to use him as target practice and lobbing a few fireballs around as he said it. The blonde aristocrat was steering well clear of the Halliwell this morning, preferring to stay in the common room whilst Chris went to breakfast, and leaving as soon as the boy re-entered. Last night was an experience he never wanted to repeat, the boy was a bloody maniac!

"Ah Christopher," Dumbledore was undeterred by the glare Chris sent his way, "I do believe there was an incident in Potions yesterday, I trust that it won't happen again?"

"Whatever you say Oh Great One," Chris muttered sarcastically before moving off to go terrorise some First Years, or better yet Golden Boy. Terrorising Golden Boy could be fun, Tommy couldn't object unless he killed him, heck Tommy couldn't object regardless. It wouldn't be hard to crush him if he did...

* * *

"I don't trust Halliwell, I mean what the hell was he doing in the Entrance Hall at 2am last night?" Harry muttered as the three sat in front of the fire in the common room on what were pretty much the three best seats. No one had wanted to sit near Harry so the seats had been quickly vacated when he expressed interest in sitting there. He was sick of it already, why couldn't they just grow up and treat him like a human being already? Just cos they were too dumb to believe the truth...still the loss of the awe struck first years wasn't that big of a hardship for him. It'd be great if that happened every year, he might have chance to get used to his timetable and find all the shortcuts before they did.

"More to the point Harry what were you doing looking at the map at 2am? Don't tell me you stayed up all night just to see if he went anywhere. He's just a kid!" Hermione scowled as she spoke – when she told him to get off Malfoy's case for a year she didn't mean find some other Slytherin to harass for a year!

"He's a Dark Lord Hermione! Harry had every right to make sure he wasn't gonna kill us all in our sleep!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up hardly pleased with the boys, annoyed was an understatement, even pissed wasn't that close to the truth. Yes the boy was a Dark Lord – in _America_ – Dumbledore wouldn't have let him into Hogwarts if he was that dangerous!

"If you're going to be that immature then I'll leave you too it, I on the other hand am going for some human intelligence level conversation. I'll see you in Charms." She snapped at them then walked off, neither boy entirely certain what to say to her, since when did she defend America? She was the one that told them he was a Dark Lord, controlled America and all that. Why on Earth was she getting all defensive over them wanting to keep an eye on a Dark Lord? Would she rather he killed them all in their sleep?

"What's up with her?"

Lavender promptly came up to Ron and smacked him round the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He whined, rubbing the back of his head and looking up at her with a rather pitiful expression on his face.

"The same reason Hermione just stormed off, you're so insensitive Ronald! Get a clue will you?" She glared at him as she stormed out, the majority of the Gryffindor common room laughing at the red headed teen's expense.

"Bit of help would have been nice there mate." Said red headed teen muttered towards his apparent best friend.

Harry just laughed claiming that Ron had deserved it and girls were nasty when they got bitchy – there was no way he was getting involved, he had to suffer alone. Ron pouted, doing a rather impressive impression of a small child denied chocolate, and the only effect that had was making Harry laugh even harder. The pout changed to a scowl as Harry stuck his tongue out and ran up into the dorm. Something along the lines of stupid git came out of Ronald's mouth at that point, along with a 'some friend'.

* * *

"Good morning class." Dolores Umbridge scowled as there was no reply, the 5th year students merely looking at her with various expressions ranging from excitement to disgust, well, she'd soon change that, she'd already seen Hogwarts needed improving; this was just another thing to add to the list.

A stir near the door caught her attention as all the students turned to look at what, well who, had just come through the door. Her lips curled into an almost snarl as she realised which student had just walked, well been dragged through her door. Mr Halliwell. The kid who was there during the summer, and looking like he was no happier to be here now than he was then, although it was rather hard to tell given that his face gave almost nothing away.

"Apologies Professor Umbridge, it would appear that Christopher here got a bit lost – didn't you Christopher?"

The last part was said rather forcefully to the brunette, Professor McGonagall's glare boring into him as she waited for his answer, not that there was any other answer than 'yes' if the boy didn't want detention for the next 2 months. There was a rather noticeable pause as the other 5th years craned to get a look at the brunette that had been causing such a stir amongst them ever since he was sorted on the first of September.

"Sure. I got lost. I'm here now. But do I really have to stay in here? She has Blood Quills in her bag."

Unsure of what to say McGonagall merely pushed the fourteen year old into a seat, Malfoy promptly moved to the other side of the room, and stalked off with a curt nod in Umbridge's direction.

"When I say good morning I expect a reply. Let's try it again shall we?" She forced a smile onto her features even as she looked at the fourteen year old, he should not be in here (!), and that lying Potter boy. Boy Who Lived he may be, but even with that status you can't go around spreading lies about You Know Who's return. That is just not acceptable, at all.

"Today marks the start of your O., commonly known as owls, and under new Ministry guidelines there will be no need for wands in this lesson. Books out and please read chapter 1, An Introduction to Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Dolores smiled at the now scowling and muttering group of teenagers. Dumbledore was hardly going to take over the Ministry with students who weren't taught the practical side of their spell work was he? The Minister would be glad about that.

"But Professor-"

"Raise your hand when you wish to speak in my class Miss?" Not that she was that bothered about names bar picking out Potter's friends – the dangerous ones that were a threat to the country.

"Hermione Granger, and how are we supposed to pass our OWLs if the first chance we have to actually do the spells is in the exam?"

One of Potter's sidekicks then. What a surprise that she was one of those who could not see the sense of Cornelius, following Dumbledore so blindly in her faith that he was right and could do no wrong. She would have to change that, so much to report in such little time – it was pitiful that such a great educational institution such as Hogwarts could have fallen so low in its standards to have ended up like this.

"The Ministry believes that with the correct theoretical knowledge you will be able to perform the practical with no difficulty."

Another voice punctuated the room and she almost groaned. Potter. What lie had he come up with now?

"So how are we supposed to learn to protect ourselves! Voldemort's out there and theory doesn't do any good out in the real world. What happens if Voldemort comes and attacks in the night? What then?"

"Mr Potter, how _dare _you lie to me?! Now listen here children, you have been told that a certain dark wizard has returned. This. Is. A. Lie. There is no reason to be afraid. He will not be coming to attack you in the night as Mr Potter so preposterously proposed. He is dead. It. Is. A. Lie."

"No it's not! I saw him! I fought him!" Harry was now stood with his eyes flashing and his school books forgotten spread over his desk and the surrounding floor. It was bad enough his school mates thought he was a liar but to have some Ministry bitch say it too? That was too far.

"Detention Mr Potter! Tonight my office, 7 o'clock. I will inform your Head of House accordingly."

"Look Dolores, he is out there. He's not exactly a threat but he's out there. So please for the sake of my sanity leave Golden Boy alone and teach us something? Or better yet, let us all leave so I don't have to suffer your presence anymore."

Christopher Halliwell sat with his arms crossed as he looked at the teacher he was supposed to respect (that hadn't happened since he was 8) and quite calmly told her that the man they all feared was in fact alive, and wasn't even a threat. That was going to go over oh so well, what with going against everything she stood for. Well if you wanted to get technical she did believe he wasn't a threat – just not in the way he was thinking.

"Mr Halliwell, I will ask you to treat me with the respect I deserve. I am your teacher and your better and you will treat me as such-"

"Respect is earned Dolores, not given. Show me you deserve it and I'll give you it."

In an uncharacteristic move Chris shoved his chair back and walked, not stormed – walked, out of the classroom conveniently leaving his school bag shoved under his desk. Umbridge shook herself before ordering the class to read Chapter one and write an essay on what the author was saying about the Dark Arts for the next lesson. She needed a word with Minerva and Severus. The behaviour of those two teens was horrendous – and to think she hadn't even reprimanded him over his lack of uniform. Maybe she was losing her touch some.

* * *

_Very sorry for the lateness. I seriously am, unfortunately I hurt my wrist and couldn't type, it hurt too much. I'm hoping the chapter makes up for that though, my wrist's still dodgy but I had a lot of this written before I hurt it at my rugby match (just a note for anyone who reads any other fics and is looking out for an update – my wrist is still sore so my writing's slow)._

_**And also, I'm not sure about the slash any more – I seem to be getting a rather negative response to the idea of it. I'll let you know what I decide anyway – I just thought about it cos it's definitely something new for me – but I don't want to lose any of you at the same time. I'll let you know.**_

_Ldf x_


End file.
